lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MysteryFTW/What if 9/11 Never Happened? (Theory)
As if the creation of this blog it,s been 15 years since 9/11 but it does not feel like it for most americans could it be because the tragedy itself had such a lasting mark? perhaps but the main reason is because the confilct which started only a month after is the same complex today which brings the event in a perspective yes the attacks were horrendous and took thousands of lives but it became a symbol of things to come today we remember 9/11 not only for the loss of life but that every september 11th it as a reminder on the situation the United States is still in no not that somebody will fly a plane into a building at any moment but that we are still in the same wars fighting virtually the same people over the same issues kids that were in first grade when the attacks first happend are now fighting of in Afghanistan yes this is a blog about 9/11 it is supposed to be depressing what did you expect warm feelings and fuzzy bunnies? anyway the point is 9/11 plays a huge role in the United States today not only because the war on terror but the Patriot Act, the reading of emails *cough* *cough* NSA which brings us to an interesting question what if in alternate timeline the september 11th attacks never happend? for whatever reason the attacks just do not occur or any attack that would resemble 9/11 what would this change? well here is one scenario now we all know the September 11th 2001 two planes hijacked and crashed into the World trade center one crashed into the Pentagon and another fails to hit it,s target and ended up in a field in Pennsylvania in total roughly 3000 people died in response to this the United States declares a war on terror invades Taliban-controlled Afghanistan the Taliban harvard Al-Qaeda and because of this the United States went in and overthew them yet failed to get Osama bin laden the occupation began Nation-building started then Iraq happened so what if this never occured what would be different the most obvious place I would change is Afghanistan had no attacks take place the Taliban never would have been overthrown at least not by americans would the Taliban have stayed into power to this day who knows. What will this alternate 2000 s look like 9/11 changed the US outlook on the world and vice versa the difference the attacks made was it gave the US backing support for invading another nation without 9/11 the American public never would have wanted to into a Middle Eastren and occupy it so in this alternate timeline if smaller terrorist attacks happend to American locations or bases the US still would have fought against Al-Qaeda and Jhadist groups just in a smaller way cruise missiles, Special Forces and eventually drones would be used to bring down Jihadist groups this would be seen in Afghanistan in somalia in a way this this would be a war on terror but this "war" would be small loosely connected Banda operations againist rag-tag jihadist groups in Afghanistan or whenever those camps may be so without 9/11 and war on terror how different would the world really be for one thing the Great Recession would have happened the factors which lead to it such as the housing bubble and the banking crisis all happened in the independent of the war on terror had no 9/11 happened we still would be seeing the same economic situation that we are in today sorry EU the Arab spring still would have occurred many people across the Middle East still would have lived with horrible regimes which would have caused uprising across the Arab world however in this ultimate time-line the United States would have the greasted change 9/11 not only brought the war on terror but the complete change in how the goverment in Iraq with it,s citizens the whole constituationality issues that we see today would not exist and this alternate reality speaking of the goverment George W Bush presidency would be relatively uneventful he,d be more of a domestic president without 9/11 or a 9/11 like vent he would not be hated as much across the world and at home will he still be relected most likey though his response to Katrina would still be horrible 9/11 is significant not just because of the horrendous events it is important because it caused a massive shift between the illusion of a prosperous future and a harsh reallity that perhaps is the biggest change since this event is so recent it,s impossible to know the true ramifications this is just one scenario though as there are endless possibilities can,t wait to see the fantastic comments. Category:Blog posts